


Despise and Desire

by hyuninns



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Imperialism, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuninns/pseuds/hyuninns
Summary: Bi Wenjun is the next inheritor of the vampire cathedra but, after his father, the Emperor is striked by an association of beasts. Defense within the imperial vampire camaraderie expands as they start enrolling and training vampires and humans.Wenjun isn't fond of humans and only wants a unit of vampires. But, with the imminent vampire enrollers still bearing training at the institute and are not compliant yet, his minister attempts to seek out and deputes a unit of humans to ensure safety of the Emperor.Wenjun is horrified but, acts along with the decision as he has no other option. He abhors it at the beginning and sees them as insignificant beings but, quickly develops a calamitous non-abrasive feelings for one of them and falls head over heels.





	1. Chapter 1

Third Person Narrative  
-

Wenjun kept himself occupied with his smartphone as his history professor talked on and on about the raging war of vampires and humans in the past.

He already knows about it and that was what embodied the eternity of the future between vampires and humans. And of course, vampires were much more superior than humans.

Wenjun plastered a smile on his face and glanced at his professor as he spoke about the pact that enclosed the cease-fire between the vampires and the humans. And obviously, it was propounded by the vampires. Vampires were clever, glorious, speedier, energetic and, superior than humans.

The professor stopped talking and gazed at Wenjun and Wenjun's eyes enlarged as he looked around him. The other students turned around and gazed at Wenjun. "What-" He was about to say something but, closed his mouth as the professor motioned him at the door.

"Someone has come to pick you up, prince Wenjun." The professor nodded in Wenjun's direction and discharged him. Wenjun rose an eyebrow — grabbed his backpack and headed out of the class. "What is happening?" He thought. It had to be something important if the professor was letting him leave.

Nothing and I mean, nothing gets any student out of the Crepuscule Institute that quick. The private, all Imperial vampire and hybrid vampire, academy had pride in itself on its scholastics but, most vitally, comeuppance.

Outside the principal's office was a military officer and his minister, Zeren. "Ren, what happened? Don't you know that you interrupted my class?" Wenjun angrily questioned.

"Your highness, I'm completely aware of that. But, the E-Emperor..." Zeren struggled to spit it out.

Wenjun looked back and forth between his brunet minister and the tall officer. He didn't know the officer very well but, according to the officer's crowned badge, it seemed like he was a part of the royal military.

"What about my father?" He asked — holding his head high and swinging his backpack on his shoulder with his arms folded.

"I'm really sorry to inform you, sir, u-uh, I mean, your highness. But, the Emperor's been involved in a horrible accident." The tall officer spoke.

Wenjun looked shocked — trying his best to be as concerned as possible. "What accident?" He innocently asked.

"Beasts near the realm attacked him in his sleep, not sure how they snuck in." The officer replied.

Wenjun's innocent act wasn't over yet. "Is my father alive?"

"Unfortunately, no. The Emperor's been reported dead. He was murdered, your highness." The officer continued.

Wenjun slightly nodded and turned around to fake sob as he stepped away from the both. "I think I need a moment." He murmured as he puts his head down in grief.

Excitement took over his rush of adrenaline and anxiety as it consumed him and he began huffing and puffing. His father was deceased. The vampire cathedra was now his.

Which meant, he was the Emperor? He could take over the vampire cathedra? He can do whatever that he wishes to? He almost smiled but, quickly fake sobbed as he heard the footsteps of his minister behind him.

His beating heart was the only thing he could hear in the hallway — grateful that the officer left.  
"I'm really sorry about your father, Wenjun." Zeren whispered — placing a hand on his back.

Wenjun hastily shook his head — sliding back his crown on his head. "When will the inauguration take place?" He excitedly asked.

"Your choice. When would you like it to take place?" Zeren informed.

"After the burial." He proudly nodded — holding his head up high as possible. "I mean, wait. How about two weeks after?" He said — looking up to his minister, Zeren.

"I mean, don't you think it's too soon? They'll probably think that I'm too greedy and I want to build the image of me, fake grieving for my father." Wenjun enthusiastically said.

Zeren slightly nodded — properly fixing his posture. "Yeah, right." He whispered — gently scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, boy, I didn't know this moment would happen soon. I mean, I didn't hope for it this way but, I did want to ascend the vampire cathedra and lead my people." He smirkingly grinned. 

"Anyway, he was already ill. Now or never, it had to happen." Wenjun stated — biting his lower lip. "Ren, don't get me wrong. I am truly dejected that my father passed away. But, what are you supposed to do when your pet dies? Of course, you buy a new one! And so, it's my time to shine." He added — letting his incitement overtake him.

He was aware that his minister probably thought that he was totally a psycho but, he had been wishing for this day to come for years. And Ren had been taking care and looking after him since, he was 10.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
[FLASHBACK | START]  
-

"I can't wait to be the Emperor." Young Wenjun said — swinging his little legs back and forth underneath the dining table. And sipped his cup of pure blood.

His mother and his father softly smiled at each other. "It's not all fun and games, dear Wenjun. Being an Emperor is a lot of work and responsibility." His mother interrupted him and young Wenjun simply rolled his eyes.

"Exactly what your mother has said. Besides, you can be the Emperor and take over the vampire cathedra after I retire." His father chuckled and young Wenjun huffed and puffed.

"Yeah, sure." Young Wenjun boredely said and took a sip of pure blood from his cup. His parents, both, cackled and clanked their glass of blood wine together.

Zeren closely stood by Wenjun's side and Wenjun glanced up to Zeren as Zeren eyed the young prince. "Just you wait, you'll love serving me when I become the Emperor. I'll rule the way like I want."

-  
[FLASHBACK | END]  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Third Person Narrative  
-

Wenjun smiled as thought about his younger self. After 10 years, he was going to set things straight as he wanted. "Ren, is there anything else?" Wenjun asked while pouting.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to inform you but, your family would like to speak with you about serious security control." Zeren informed.

"Seriously? Ugh, fine." Wenjun rolled his eyes — again.

"Don't whine about that, it's your responsibility from now one. They want to importantly talk about a unit of human bodyguards that we've attempted to search. Not the hybrid ones but, the full-blooded ones." Zeren informed.

Upon hearing the "H" word, Wenjun's breath hitched,

"A h-human what?"


	2. 2

Wenjun POV (third person)  
-

The erstwhile Empress of Vampiric Republic of China kept wiping the tears that were brimming her dark ruby eyes. His younger brother tightly hugged their 500 year old mother.

Wenjun leisurely rolled his eyes and stood before them. He looked rather unusual in his parent's bungalow in the middle of the forest. The bungalow was built on the green periphery borders of the country.

The forest had its own security boundary on each bungalow and anyone, even if they weren't a member of the royal family, could stay within the green periphery borders, as long as they don't abandon and carelessly go off.

Wenjun's mother had her fun time ruling over the vampires in the Vampiric Republic of China and soon, it was time to step down and let her husband take matter in his own. In which, it ended up Wenjun's father to become to the only ruler of Vampiric Republic of China.

And now, Wenjun's father was unfortunately attacked by an association of beasts and his dominion ended too soon. Wenjun was wearing an outfit of black glossy moire shirt from Burberry and ripped denim jeans from Hermes. His shoes were made from the luxurious leather of Adidas.

And an addition, Wenjun was also draped in fur coat from Gucci. The fur coat was meant to keep him warm from the cold weather but, he didn't care. His head was crowned with a diamond embedded diadem. He didn't wear his crown often to keep himself hidden from the Vampiric Chinese Regime.

"Your father would have loved to be alive right at this moment, he has always loved his people and his country." Wenjun's mother sobbed and Wenjun boredely stood with his arms crossed against his broad chest.

Wenjun knew that but, now, he will step up as the Emperor of the his people and country. And finally make things right. He fought the nudge to smirk.

"I know, mother. Father's death was unexpectedly tragic. May God bless his soul." Wenjun pretended to weep and wipe his imperceptible tears.

"But, mother, we must look forward. Ren told me that I need my security enhanced?" Wenjun asked.

The erstwhile Empress acceptably nodded while pushing away Wenjun's younger brother and straightening her posture. Wenjun's younger brother left the hall and locked himself in his bedroom.

"Yes, dear. I really didn't want this to happen to you so, Shiyu and I have selected a unit." Wenjun's mother spoke.

"Oh." Wenjun's eyes stared back and forth between his mother and Shiyu, his mother's personal minister.

"Hmm, why did mother selected a unit?" Wenjun thought. He thought that his mother wasn't too fond of humans but, that was his own thought. Shiyu returned with a MacBook in her hands and displayed the picture of the unit on the screen.

"A h-human team?" Wenjun concernedly questioned. The Empress glared at him.

"Unfortunately, yes. They are the greatest in the human sector and even surpassed some skilled vampires. Anyways, the training institute didn't have graduates that portrayed potential." The Empress stated.

"But, mother! Humans are way shiter than us and they die so fucking easily. You want a bunch of wimps to protect me? Huh? The new Emperor?" Wenjun harshly snapped. Startling the people around him.

"Language!" Wenjun's mother yelled.

"But-" Wenjun spoke but, got cut off by his mother.

"Bi Wenjun, listen to your mother when she is talking to you." Wenjun's sternly snapped. Wenjun just simply rolled his eyes.

"See, dear, they will protect you as best as they could and we selected them for a good cause." Wenjun's mother said as she turned to Shiyu.

"They are the best we could select. And I believe that you'll like them. Nonetheless, they'll do whatever you command to do." Wenjun's mother ended.

"Fine, I'll check." Wenjun gave up and he sort of liked the idea of commanding them to do anything that he wishes to.

Shiyu turned the screen towards Wenjun to give him a clear look. Wenjun squinted his eyes as he noticed four men and a woman on the screen. Wenjun internally agreed that they looked nice in black clothes.

Wenjun tried to memorize their faces but, he lingered more on the tall slim man. The tall slim man had a caliginous auburn hair that reached the nape of his neck and broad shoulders.

"He's handsome for a human." Wenjun thought but, quickly shook off his thoughts and read the tall slim man's information that stated that he was 22 years old.

"Zhu Ting will be your personal caretaker." His mother stated while pointing at the tall slim man.

"Ting? Isn't that a common name for females?" Wenjun curiously thought.

"Ting isn't short for anything?" Wenjun asked.

"It's short for Zhengting. Sorry, dear, I couldn't pay attention to their information." His mother assured.

Wenjun snatched the MacBook from Shiyu and stared extra closely at the screen to read their information. The five men's names were Huang Xinchun, Lee Quanzhe, Zhu Zhengting, Justin and, Han.

They all had exquisite talents, they were trained in various sectors of martial arts and each had an unique skill that would be useful for Wenjun's protection. Wenjun shruggingly bit his lower lip. He thought that they weren't too bad.

"U-uh, it's okay." Wenjun returned the MacBook to Shiyu.

"So, are you cool with it?" His mother reassured.

"Yeah." Wenjun hastily nodded and walked back to stand with Zeren.

"Perfect! I'll inform them to attend your father's funeral ceremony tomorrow and so, you can meet and talk with them." His mother grinned.

"Okay." Wenjun took a deep breath and nodded. Soon, Zeren and Wenjun left the bungalow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it! :) Also, check out my MuFen fic, "Ersatzly Loathe." 😛  
> Follow me on Instagram and Wattpad at @notyourhangel and we may become friends! <3


	3. 3

Third Person Narrative  
-

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
[AT THE FUNERAL]  
-

The funeral was lengthy and Wenjun was getting bored of people hugging and mumbling condolences to him. Condolences of his father didn't mean anything to him. He saw as his father's official ministers and generals laid pearly white roses onto the coffin.

His mother, the erstwhile Empress, couldn't manage to utter a word about her husband, Wenjun's father. And instead, a classic song was played on the record player and it was his father's favourite.

Wenjun didn't give a damn about anything as the classic tune was played and resonated throughout the mortuary. And soon after, the rain started pouring in, as if it was planned by the God.

Wenjun fought the urge to gnarl as Zeren quickly opened an umbrella to cover the Prince from the pouring rain. After some more hugs and mumbles, the funeral was dismissed and Wenjun couldn't be more delighted.

As Wenjun was about to leave, he turned around and stared at his father's burial ground for the last time and proceeded to walk to his limousine. Wenjun nuzzled into his white furred coat and cursed at himself for not wearing a jacket.

As he was about to get into his limousine, a hand was laid on his shoulder to stop him from getting in and he retreated to turn around and came face-to-face with his mother.

"Did you forget, dear?" His mother's voice resounded through the pouring rain.

"Huh? What?" Wenjun confusedly asked.

Wenjun peeked behind his mother and there stood, the members of the security unit that his mother arranged for her son, Wenjun. They, all, stood in a horizontal line with their own umbrellas.

Wenjun just stood still and raised his eyebrow as he observed the handsomeness of all, especially, Zhu Zhengting. Zhengting was in a dark turtleneck with a furred coat and ripped black jeans.

The others looked nice, too but, Zhengting stood out and had the aura like none else in the unit for Wenjun. Wenjun slightly smirked at Zhengting before he turned to his mother.

"O-Oh, right. Well, let's start when we are somewhere away from the rain? I'm feeling cold and would like to confine in a sheltered space." Wenjun hastily complained and directed the unit to come with him. Wenjun followed his mother with the unit.

"Hello, your highness." Zhengting spoke — slightly bowing as he held out his hand.

Zhengting's voice was slightly stern and soft and Zhengting had Wenjun drooling as he pronounced each word. Wenjun realizingly puffed and didn't like the effect that Zhengting had on him. And he hastily shook his hand and nodded.

"Name's Zhengting and this is my unit which is ready to shield and serve you." Zhengting continued.

"Their name's are Chun, Quan, Tin and, Han." He said as he pointed at each.

Wenjun squinted his eyes through the pouring rain to see their faces and recognized them from yesterday. All of them wore a different piece of black clothing which made them look like a disguised special FBI unit.

"It's a pleasure to meet y'all." Wenjun gently smiled and continued.

"Name's Bi Wenjun but, y'all can call me Wenjun and he is my minister, Zeren. I'm sure that y'all know my mother." Wenjun said as he turned to look at his mother.

"Can we leave now?" Wenjun asked.

"Yes." Wenjun's mother nodded and walked over to her eldest son to tightly hug before he left.

"I'm really thankful that you came over to see your family and do well in school. We really you love so much." His mother sobbed.

"Do well, brother!" Wenjun's little brother cheered him on.

"Yes, mother and little brother. I love you, all, too." Wenjun assured as he tightly hugged his mother and his younger brother.

Wenjun lightly smirked and then, smiled as he headed back to his limousine with Zeren. He saw as Zhengting got in with him and he raised an eyebrow.

"So, what about the others?" Wenjun asked.

"Oh, don't worry. They'll be following behind us." Zhengting happily assured.

"U-Uh, okay." Wenjun smirkingly nodded. He finally had his own unit of security. Wenjun already begun to feel like he was the Emperor.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
[AT THE HOTEL]  
-

When they finally reached at The Oct Harbour hotel in Shanghai, all of them came out of the limousine as the steward took the limousine to park it in the imperial parking lot.

Zeren checked in with the reception and reached the top of the 50th floor. Wenjun waved at Zeren as he made his way to his room and noticed that Zhengting was following along with him.

"U-Uh, don't you have your own room?" Wenjun questioned.

"Yes, I do, with you, your highness. Your mother asked me to be with you at all times so, here I am." Zhengting calmly answered.

"Oh." Wenjun nodded. Wenjun noticed that his suite had two beds.

Wenjun bit his lower lip as he stepped in his suite, leaving the door open as Zhengting stepped in, too and closed the door behind him. Wenjun, also, noticed that Zhengting only had a suitcase while Wenjun had 4-5 suitcases even though, it was a 3 day trip.

Wenjun plopped onto his bed and turned on the TV. There wasn't any special thing to do in Shanghai as Wenjun visited back and forth for work. He was just exhausted and wanted to be back at his house.

"Feeling exhausted?" Zhengting asked.

"Yeah, just want to go home." Wenjun sighed — glancing over to the tall man.

"Do you miss your friends or is it about your...father?" Zhengting curiously asked.

"Don't ask about my father." Wenjun rolled his eyes at the mention of his father.

"As you wish, my Prince." Zhengting smirked.

Wenjun's eyes widened at how Zhengting addressed him and looked at him. Zhengting smirkingly looked back at him. None has ever called him, "Prince."

"Yeah, what-the-fuck-ever." Wenjun looked away as his face flushed hues of ruby.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
[LATER THAT DAY]  
-

After the whole day passed, night and dinner was here. Wenjun took his usual fill of a human male, who volunteered to be his blood bag for his stay in the hotel and he hastily sent him out as he finished.

Wenjun and Zhengting went back to their suite and Wenjun plopped on his bed and boredely watched the TV while Zhengting was simply sitting on his bed and staring at him. Wenjun was curious if Zhengting felt tired of watching him.

Tiredness took over Wenjun as he found himself falling asleep. He usually stayed up all night but, a minor fatigue was getting to him. He slept for a while until he heard a sound of dredging of the suitcase and the opening and the closing of the bathroom's door.

After a while, the handle of the shower turned and droplets of lukewarm water was heard pouring in on Zhengting's body. Wenjun peeked an eye open and saw Zhengting showering.

"Woah, he's an actual human. Obvi-fucking-ously, Wenjun, you dumbass." Wenjun shook off his thoughts.

It was probably because the place was safely secured. Wenjun felt safe. It amused Wenjun, though. Well, anything and everything about Zhengting was starting to amuse him. Zhengting did seem to fascinate him.

Wenjun thought about Zhengting's sternly soft raspy voice, his caliginous locks of hair, his enchanting dark eyes and, his essence. His essence was the most alluring but, he wouldn't admit it to anyone and he got more curious about Zhengting's body.

Wenjun closely stared at the bathroom's crack and faltered as he noiselessly sat up in a sitting position. The handle turned off and Zhengting stepped out of the shower as Wenjun focused on his body.

He looked as a tall slim pale figure appeared in front of the bathroom's mirror and his eyes. Zhengting's alluring essence filled Wenjun's nostrils and he closed his eyes.

"Magnificent." Wenjun thought.

Wenjun opened his eyes again and observed his body. He couldn't find anything captivating to lust on except his broad chest and his chocolate abs looked tasty enough.

Wenjun found himself bent over to see Zhengting slipping on his pair of grey boxers from Supreme and a white tank top from Adidas despite knowing that Zhengting wasn't sporty.

Wenjun gulped and bit on his lower lip and leisurely laid down on his back on the bed as he heard the bathroom's door slowly open. He had heard him twisting the bathroom's doorknob.

Wenjun mightily closed his eyes as if he was asleep. Wenjun heard Zhengting turning the lights off and plopped in his bed and slid his blanket over him. Wenjun huffed and gulped again.

Zhengting was actually too handsome for a 22 year old human in Wenjun's opinion and Wenjun just had turned 21. He had to refrain Zhengting from having an impact on his life and emotions.

Wenjun turned around and spared to look at Zhengting and found Zhengting looking at him, too. And Wenjun gave Zhengting a blank expression and hastily turned around.

"Of course, he was watching me, you ignoramus!" Wenjun thought to himself as his heart beat was beating rapidly.

"Calm down, Jun. Besides, he is a human." Wenjun calmed himself. He possibly can't fall for a human. That was certainly and absolutely out of his mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @hanlistic and we may become friends! <3


	4. 4

[THE NEXT DAY]  
-

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Wenjun POV (third person)  
-

The bright rays of the sun shone through the hotel's windows as Wenjun sleepily got up and yawned as he saw Zhengting standing by the door.

"Mornin', Prince. Slept well?" Zhengting greeted.

"Yeah." Wenjun nodded as he ruffled his hair with his hand and stood up from his bed and entered the bathroom.

Flashbacks from last night flooded his brain and he blushed hues of ruby as he undressed to get in the shower. He couldn't believe Zhengting was having an impact on him.

"He is a human for Gods' sake and you can't fall for a human, dumbass!" Wenjun thought as he showered.

Wenjun got out of the bathroom as Zhengting immediately informed him that Zeren said that they'd be departing soon and had to skip breakfast.

"Ugh." Wenjun groaned as he needed a fresh drink but, he could go without it for several days, if he wanted to. It's not like he had to drink everyday.

Wenjun speedily packed up his luggages and soon, joined Zeren and the rest of the unit with Zhengting by his side. He got in the limousine and driven to the private jet's wing for Húnán.

Throughout the flight, Wenjun found it hard to sleep as she was right beside Zeren and Zhengting was in the back. He fought the urge to look behind at Zhengting.

He kept trying and distracting himself to get rid of the flashbacks from last night. He blinked plenty of times and tried all sorts of things as that would help his situation.

"Are you okay, Prince?" Zhengting worriedly asked.

"Yes, thank you." Wenjun blushingly snapped.

The plane ride couldn't end faster. At last, the plane landed in Chāngshǎ and a private limousine was prepared to pick them up and take them back to the vampire cathedra.

Wenjun confidently smiled as he noticed the familiar caliginous manor awaiting his arrival in among the forest of huge trees shedding and covering the sky.

Wenjun's house was the one, his parents had always resided in, even after they were Empress and Emperor until his mother descended and his father died.

Wenjun didn't budge living in the manor alone and actually admired its homely atmosphere. It reminded him of the times when he was a small boy with big dreams.

It was everything that he wanted and needed and now, the main reason that bothered him was the fact that sometimes, he was lonely and had none to socialize with.

A part of him was glad that he had a unit of security. His eyes fixated on Zhengting and thought that he wouldn't feel lonely with him. He walked out with Zeren and Zhengting on his foot.

"Finally at home." Wenjun muttered.

"Welcome home, Prince" His steward greeted as he smiled.

"Hey, Xuan! Please, get my luggages." Wenjun said he made his way into the house with Zeren and Zhengting.

"Yes, Prince." Xuan and an another steward went outside to get the luggages.

"Tell me about this week, Ren." Wenjun commanded.

Zeren nodded as he continued. "The defense unit will be enhancing the CCTV system and possibly, installing more for your protection."

Zeren hesitated then, continued. "The inauguration will be held this weekend. Little ahead of your initial plan, I hope you don't mind."

"Anything else?" Wenjun smirked at the mention of his inauguration.

"No, Your Highness." Zeren confirmed.

"Okay." Wenjun nodded and shooed his minister away as Zhengting walked up to him.

"Prince, we'll have the CCTV enhanced and installed as soon as possible. Whenever you outside, a member of my unit will always accompany you." Zhengting informed.

"We work in turns, it'll usually be me as your mother commanded me to. When you go out for events, the unit will always be with you and me, by your side." Zhengting continued.

"A member of the unit will each be standing at the entrance of the manor to assure your protection at night and around the clock." Zhengting ensured.

"One last thing, if you ever need anything of any sort, our respective phone numbers and whereabouts have been forwarded to your smartphone." Zhengting apprised.

"Oh?" Wenjun took out his smartphone from his pant's pocket and looked down as he had confidential information.

"Thank you, Zhengting." Wenjun softly smiled and wondered if they had a break time but, he imagined his mother would have given them some sort of holiday time and he rolled his eyes.

"Your welcome, Your Highness." Zhengting smiled in return.

Wenjun got up and turned around to walk up the upstairs and thought Zhengting would follow him but, he didn't. Zhengting joined with his unit and entered the security control room.

Wenjun rolled his eyes. and went to his bedroom to take a nap. Zeren was busy with the menials and strewards in the living room so, he wouldn't budge him for the time being.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Zhengting POV (third person)  
-

After some time, Zhengting distracted and busied the unit with the CCTV system and cameras as he snuck outside with none noticing him. His phone beamed with a notification.

It was a message from one of his best buddies, Tung Jeffery, an another sentinel from the training academy that was hosting a blowout party that night.

Zhengting hastily walked to a safe and secured place and locked it as he sat on his bed as contemplated for a second. He bit his lower lip and phoned him.

"Hey, Jeff!" Zhengting smiled.

"Yo, Ting~" Jeffery grinned.

"When's the party?" Zhengting asked.

"U-Uh, you sure you want to come? Considering the situation at hand-" Jeffery continued as he got cut off.

"Of course, duh. I'm coming, no matter what. Now, tell me when's the party?" Zhengting said as he rolled his eyes.

"10PM to 1AM. Xuanyi's coming." Jeffery spilled.

Zhengting's face lit up at the mention of Xuanyi and started thinking of her. Everyone at the training academy wanted her and that even made him want her more.

Xuanyi was in the defense squad of the training academy, naive and respected, petite figure, hourglass hips, long wavy ombre with bouncy bangs and, long slim legs.

"Perfect, I'll be there." Zhengting confirmed as he almost knocked out thinking about her until someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, u-uh, Jeffery, I'll call you later." Zhengting hastily ended the call and put his smartphone down and opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Zhengting hesitatesly asked as he ruffled his hair with his hand.

"Seems like you have plans." Han said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Pft, what plans?" And why did you-" Zhengting was about to continue until he got cut of.

"I was just wondering, let me know so, I can assure your whereabouts. I don't want you slacking around." Han soft but, sternly said.

"Fine." Zhengting nodded and returned to the control room. He heavily sighed and thought of ways to get the unit and others behind his back so, he can snuck away to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @hyuninns and we may become friends! <3


	5. 5

[LATER THAT EVENING]  
-

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Wenjun POV (third person)  
-

The day seemed go by slow as Wenjun tried to his best to keep himself occupied. He finished all academy projects and work and was thankful that he wouldn't attend during New Years.

Wenjun was grateful to be done with the academy as he got bored during classes. Wenjun huffed as he pulled up his laptop and called his steward to get him his dinner. He plopped back onto the bed.

Wenjun searched up yoga videos on Youtube and did some yoga as yoga made him relax and it would take up him time, if he was free and had nothing to do.

"I see that you like yoga." Zhengting said as Wenjun switched his pose.

"I do take few classes for yoga but, it's only when I'm bored." Wenjun inferred as he switched his pose again.

I've done yoga for a few times." Zhengting informed as Wenjun nodded.

"What's your full name again? Zhengting what?" Wenjun asked.

"Zhu Zhengting." Zhengting replied.

"Oh, yeah." Wenjun said as he did some breathing exercises.

Wenjun has been thinking about his social life. If he ever had a relationship or is in a relationship and if his girlfriend or...boyfriend was a vampire or a human.

"Sorry to ask but, are you in a relationship or anything?" Wenjun asked as he dryly gulped.

"I had a boyfriend but, things didn't work out." Zhengting cheekily answered.

Wenjun hastily changed his pose. Wenjun was a bit happy because Zhengting liked men. Yeah, Zhengting liked men. Wenjun didn't expect himself to be interested in him, too.

Wenjun would take men's side and had tried to date one and never told anyone. And, royals can't like their own gender. He'd have to give up his reign if he had to be in a same-sex relationship.

It was unfortunate and he liked some people but, he didn't want anything to get in between his work and he had responsibilities to take care of, whether it be his own sexuality.

"That's sad." Wenjun boringly said.

"It's fine now, it wasn't meant to." Zhengting sadly inferred.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
[AFTER SOME WHILE]  
-

After Wenjun's yoga session, both of them were having a conversation as a knock was heard outside of Wenjun's bedroom and he got up to answer it.

"Your dinner, your Highness." A steward said as a youth entered his bedroom for his dinner feed.

"Thank you, you may leave now." Wenjun sternly ordered the steward.

The youth and Wenjun sat down on the bed and Wenjun tilted the youth's head and the neck was finally exposed as Wenjun bit the youth's fragile neck.

The youth started moaning as Wenjun kept drinking the blood from the neck. Zhengting was blankly looking at them as he didn't have anything to do.

Wenjun kept the youth tight for a better feed. Wenjun wasn't aware of how his bite felt like but, he knew that many enjoy it and others take it bitterly.

Wenjun finished his feed and called the steward to take the youth back. Wenjun licked his bottom lip and wanted to kick the youth out of his bed but, instead, he let the youth rest.

Wenjun didn't want to be harsh, rude or mean in front of Zhengting. Wenjun wanted to show his best side so, Zhengting doesn't feel awful. The steward came back and took the youth out.

"Want me to order pizza for you?" Wenjun asked as he comfortably shifted on his bed.

"No, your Highness. I'll be fine." Zhengting politely declined.

"You sure?" Wenjun assured

"Yeah?" Zhengting reassured.

Wenjun pulls out his smart phone from his leather pant's pocket and dials the number to the pizza shop and orders boxes of BBQ and pepperoni pizza.

"I told you that we're fine." Zhengting sternly informed Wenjun.

"You can't tell me what to do or what not." Wenjun snapped at Zhengting.

Wenjun smirked at the latter as he heard Zhengting cackle. Wenjun internally smiled as Zhengting thought it was a good plan to get him away from Wenjun and go to the party.

Wenjun continued his yoga session and started with his reiki exercises. The atmosphere was pin drop qilence for an hour or two until a question popped inside Wenjun's brain.

"Do y'all have breaks?" Wenjun curiously asked.

"Yes but, that hardly happens. Your mother had arranged an another group, if we have finished our work." Zhengting cheekily replied.

"Oh, okay." Wenjun discreetly nodded.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
[AFTER A WHILE]  
-

Zhengting POV (third person)  
-

After awhile, the doorbell rung and Zhengting saw his watch and it was almost 10PM. He had to distract Wenjun somehow and get ready for the party.

"The pizza's here. C-Can you get it? I have to shower." Zhengting innocently asked.

"P-Please?" Zhengting pleaded. Wenjun rose his eyebrow.

"I'll tell Zeren to get it. You can go shower." Wenjun sternly said.

"I'm not the one who's going to get murdered, my Prince." Zhengting said.

"U-Uh." Wenjun got startled again at Zhengting calling him, "my Prince" again.

"You'd be startled and the pizza guy will go away." Zhengting said as he grabbed his towel and entered the bathroom. He needed to think of a plan.

"Oh, wait, your Highness. I left my suitcase in the storage room. I need something from it. C-Can you get it?" Zhengting poutingly asked.

"Why are so desperate?" Wenjun harshly asked.

"I-I'm not. There's something personal in it. P-Please, your Highness." Zhengting gently whispered.

"You better be here when I come back or else-" Wenjun softly yelled so, others don't listen.

"Oh, okay." Zhengting mumbled as his heart raced at Wenjun's dominant side.

Now, Zhengting has a few minutes before Wenjun comes back. Will Zhengting be able to make it to Jeffery's party or will Wenjun return and catch Zhengting red-handed? Stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @hyuninns and we may become friends! ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read my fic, it really means a lot! :)  
> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @notyourhangel and we may become friends! <3  
> I, also, dedicate this to my close moot, Yra @bitingist, she loves BiTing dearly and deserves this. 💋


End file.
